The Dance
by digthewriter
Summary: Now that Scorpius is well into his twenties, he shouldn't be bothered by Hugo's presence. His prominent red hair. His cute freckles.


**The Dance**  
 **by digthewriter**

 **Hugo/Scorpius + Harry/Draco**

 **Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _Now that Scorpius is well into his twenties, he shouldn't be bothered by Hugo's presence. His prominent red hair. His cute freckles._

* * *

His father may be redeemed in the eyes of the wizarding world, and for the most part, he is-but there's just something about the Malfoys having a bit of distaste towards the Weasleys.

Whenever Scorpius mentions the Weasleys, both his father and his grandfather seem to squirm. He's no idea why, and nor does he wish to discover it. As far as he's concerned, it's just something genetic that was apparently not passed down to him.

Draco Malfoy is with Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world, who is practically family to the Weasleys. And thanks to his father dating Harry, Scorpius has got to spend a lot of time with the Weasleys. Even if his grandfather doesn't approve.

The biggest problem Scorpius has in his life right now is the fact that whenever there is a Potter-Weasley gathering, _he_ is there.

Now that Scorpius is well into his twenties, he shouldn't be bothered by Hugo's presence. His prominent red hair. His cute freckles.

"You're staring again," Lily so helpfully informs him.

"I am not!" Scorpius argues before he realises he should have asked what she thought he was staring at.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" she says.

"He's practically family."

"No..." she drawls. "If you wanted to ask James out, he's practically family. Teddy. Definitely family. And don't think I've not seen you looking...but Hugo... he's not really. Not to you."

"It'll be weird."

"No. You are being weird."

"Go away, Potter," Scorpius snaps at her and laughs the way she does, just like her mum and walks away. Now she's left Scorpius all annoyed and bothered and kind of hot. For fucking Hugo Weasley.

"Everything all right there?" Hugo asks walking up to him and nearly giving him a start.

"Yeah. Sorry. Step-brother-sister drama and all that."

"Why are you sorry?"

"What?" Scorpius asks, not sure what Hugo's on about. "I... did I say I was sorry?"

"Yeah. The way you said it makes me think you were talking about me."

"We weren't!" Scorpius says, maybe a bit too quickly.

Hugo laughs and Scorpius finds himself thinking he could literally listen to that laugh for the fest of his days and would be quite all right with it. "So, fancy a dance?"

"There isn't any music," Scorpius says.

They're in a room full of people, most of them having their own conversation, and no, there isn't any music. And honestly, no, he doesn't want to _dance_ right then and there. If his father sees him getting friendly with a Weasley, he might as well just have a fit.

Hugo raises his wand and suddenly there's a slow melody. The room seems to quiet down and Scorpius doesn't want to look around. He doesn't want to know or see how there are a hundred set of eyes on him. On them.

"How about now?" Hugo asks and takes Scorpius's hand in his and they start to move.

Shit, Scorpius should have moved away when he had the chance. Now, he's trapped in this scene that's playing out in front of everyone and all he wants to do is continue dancing. All he wants to do is lean down and capture Hugo's plump lips, run his fingers through that red hair, and just get lost in the moment.

"You're beautiful," he finds himself whispering in Hugo's ear as they move slowly together.

"Why, Malfoy... aren't you just the sweetest?"

"Shut up," Scorpius says softly and he laughs, and Hugo laughs with him. His body vibrates against Scorpius's and if that isn't the best feeling in the world.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Scorpius stops moving and takes a step back to look at Hugo. Did he hear that correctly?

Hugo shrugs. "I'm twenty. You're twenty-three. I like you. You're hot... and you think I'm beautiful... so then..."

"But we... I mean... Do you want to go on a date?"

"Honestly, I'd like to take you upstairs for a non-date. But yeah, we could go on a date if that's how you purebloods like to do things... I'm just saying, why waste time when you and I want the same thing. I can only _assume_ you don't want to be with other people if you're with me, but that's also something we can talk about..."

Scorpius sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "My father warned me about people like you."

"People like me?" Hugo asks, almost in a laugh.

"Gryffindors." Scorpius hopes he didn't spit the word out with disdain. Not the way Draco Malfoy does it.

Hugo throws his head back and laughs at Scorpius's remark. "Right. Sorry. We are one of a kind. I've been told."

"What if our family doesn't approve?"

This time, Hugo stops dancing and takes a step back. There's a huge smile on his face before he takes Scorpius's chin and twists his head towards the sitting room where everyone is sat and is gaping at them. "I think they'll be okay with it."

Harry is grinning at them, obviously, the romantic that he is, and Mr and Mrs Weasley-the grandparents have their eyebrows raised, as opposed to Mr and Mrs Weasley-the parents are looking less sceptic. Then there's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Who has a scrutinising look on his face and he mouths something Scorpius happens to catch. He thinks it's the words "Well, at least he is half-Granger..."

"Gods, I think I am just going to kill myself from the mortification of it all..."

"Before you do that... maybe when no one is looking, we can sneak up to my bedroom. Maybe we should have sex before you do yourself in."

"You've thought up of everything haven't you?" Scorpius asks, half entertained.

Hugo smiles again. Gods, it really is a fucking beautiful smile. "You forget. I'm the worst kind of Gryffindor. I'm also a Granger."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading this short fic.**_


End file.
